Counting My Stars
by Star Guardian46
Summary: What if Red had another best friend? You know, besides the Dexholders. Get this: What if she went on her own journey? Crazy right? Based on the plot of Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver. Rated T because... Maybe I'm paranoid. Huge thanks to anyone who reads this.
1. When I Met You

_**Important Information:**_

 **1) Some characters might be OOC.**

 **2) All of the DexHolders grew up together**

 **3) Blue(Female) and Yellow are the same age and one year younger than Red an Green(Male)**

 **4) This will NOT follow the manga**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, one word: pokeshipping.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A young girl was running down an old path. She could see a nearby town in the distance. The sky was a stormy gray. Her legs were burning. She ran until she got to a park. There were a few benches, some trees, and of course playground equipment. Stopping for a second, she looked at it longingly. It reminded her of the childhood she never had and probably never would.

The raindrops shook her out of her stupor. She dashed to find shelter under a tree, but she felt herself slowing down.

She fell to the ground using almost all of her energy to croak out a meek, "Help."

She saw was a young man around her age standing over her, "I'm going to get you somewhere safe." Everything went black.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 **Angel POV**

When I woke up, I thought I was dead. At least until I fell off of the couch. Usually, I wasn't that clumsy in the mornings; but I woke up in a _house._ Well, let me elaborate. _A house that wasn't mine!_ I hadn't had a home in a while. I didn't think I'd ever have one. You see, I was a runaway. It wasn't that I _didn't like_ my foster family. They were kind, patient, and forgiving; everything a kid like me would want, _should want._ I didn't, because I'm different. I had a lot of questions that I would have to wait to find the answers to.

Anyway, back to the story. Getting up, I ran my hand through my hair. Just as I was sitting down on the couch, a young man wearing a baseball cap with a pokeball print sprinted in. He had jet black hair and red eyes:like _vampire-red eyes._ He looked out of breath. Noticing his surroundings he spoke,

"You're awake," he then proceeded to look shocked, "You should lay back down."

I was a bit miffed at the fact that this kid was telling me what to do and I didn't even know his first name, "Why should I?" I said, standing. The world started to spin. My legs were, once again, burning. I felt two arms trap me in an embrace; probably to steady me. He helped me back onto the sofa; and much to my discontent lay back down.

I felt my consciousness leave me as soon as my head hit the pillow; but before I was fully knocked out, I heard him say,"I don't even know your name yet and you're already a handful. Well I g-," I didn't hear the rest of what he said because by then, I was out cold.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

 **Angel POV**

When I woke up _again,_ I struggled to lift my head. You may think this is an easy task; but not when you have a pain-splitting headache like I did. While I was groaning at the sudden pain, a voice somewhere near me chuckled, "I see you're awake," the voice was new but familiar and also seemed amused at the immense pain that I was in at the moment.

Then a girl's voice chimed in, "Red! Don't tease the poor girl!"

The voice I assumed was 'Red' dropped the amused tone and spoke in a nervous one, "Okay Yellow." There were snickers coming from somewhere else in the room. I wasn't sure where because all of this noise was making my head pound even more; if that was possible. I tried turn over in order to block out the sound: key word _tried._

"You can't go back to sleep," spoke the voice of 'Red', who was basically the bane of my existence right now; even though his tone was gentle. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep but he wouldn't let me. "Whyyyy?"

"Because you can't go to sleep when you have a concussion."

"Is that why I feel like my head got runover by a steamroller, hit by a train, trampled by tauros-"

"Okay! We get it already! Your head hurts! Deal with it!" The voice of another boy practically screamed in my ear. _Another_ voice chimed in, "GREEN OAK! YOU WILL NOT SHOUT AT HER!" The voice of 'Green' voice had been reduced to a small whimper, "But Blue you're yelling louder than I was."

"Blue don't shout. You'll make it worse." said...um... what was her name..Yellow! Yeah! I think I might actually like her; but only if I end up staying here. Back to the story.

By now I'd had enough of their bickering and my head was pounding so finally: I snapped, "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" My eyes were now fully open and glaring at the group and their eyes were slowly shifting to look in my direction. There was the boy who I'd seen before; another with spiky, brown hair and green eyes; a girl with the same colored hair and blue eyes, 'Maybe they're related,' I thought, 'that would explain the bickering.' Last but not least, there was a blonde girl with _yellow eyes_. Seriously! They were bright yellow; glowing almost! Not a dangerous glow, but soft, welcoming; like a candle.

We studied one another, staying complete silence. This continued until the boy with red eyes spoke, "I'm-" He was cut off by the girl with blue eyes, "We agreed on _formal introductions_!" I felt my eyes widen at her tone. When I glanced around the room quickly and saw that everyone else's eyes were widened as well. 'Formal. Introductions. Why do I feel like girlie is used to getting what she wants?' Internally, I grinned evilly, 'Well, I'll just have to change that...'

That was when she parted from the group, moving closer to me, "Well."

"Well, what?" 'Might as well play dumb.'

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" 'Oh, someone's getting ticked!'

"Why should I?"

"You're the one who's been sleeping on my friend's couch for the last few hours."

"Fine. I'm Angel."

She seemed to be going into shock. 'What's wrong this time? I probably just did something she didn't like. This must not happen often. Oh well, Princess can't get what she wants all the time.'

"No last name... Whatever, I'm Blue. I'm not telling you my last name if you won't tell my yours." She covered up her pouting with a smirk.

The young man with green eyes simply nodded, "Green Oak."

The girl with yellow eyes stepped forward and spoke, "Um, hi."

"Hello." I spoke politely. It was like I was close to opening up to her.

"My full name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but my friends call me Yellow."

"Huh, long name." the girl laughed, well giggled would be a better term.

The last person to come forward was the red-eyed boy, "I'm Red. Red Ketchum."

"Your names are the color of your eyes."

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later**_

 **Angel POV**

"Would it kill you to wake up on time!?" At my exclamation, my poor excuse for a best friend fell on the floor. The boy groaned an inaudible statement.

I smirked, 'Oh, this is going to be good.'

"Now Red, we talked about this. You have to use your big-boy words." I chirped. I had to be irritating. Even _I_ thought it was to early for that voice.

"I said: For what? Ange you never get up this early; what's the occasion?" He was right it was a big day. _His_ _big day_ to be exact. I on the other hand had both been dreaming and dreading this day for awhile now.

"Only _you_ would forget one of the most important days of your life. Happy Birthday you idiot."

"Oh cra-right! I forgot!" 'Wow such a smooth recovery!'

"Only _you..._ " I sighed. At this moment in time, Red had gotten on his feet.

"You that can mean a lot of things; if you don't tell me I won't know. You know what? I think I'll just guess!" he said, smirking, "I believe it means that you have a secret crush on me."

"Um, no. A: You're a nerd. B: I'm too young to die. I think we both know that Yellow might actually break out of her shell and _kill me_ if that happened. Plus you two already have your wedding planned by Blue. I would _absolutely hate_ to deny someone their soulmate!" I watched a blush crawled up the young man's face, against his will. 'Ah, young love.' I laughed a little and received a deathly glare.

"I _do not_ like her!" I think Mom has gotten used to our yelling by now; but that's another story.

"No you _love_ her!"

"Just get out!"

"Gladly." I went to my room. Lying on the desk was the present I planned to give him later... If I found the courage to do so.

* * *

 _ **Professor Oak's Lab**_

 **Angel POV**

'Oh come on! How long can this possibly take? He's had his choice picked out for weeks!' I was waiting outside with Blue, Yellow, and Mrs. Ketchum. She'd also been allowing me to live with her for two years now. It was... nice. I felt like I actually had a family: almost. After this amount of time, I still couldn't figure him- no, them out. Red wanted to help me find my family, and if not he was trying his best to be it.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Red walked out of the lab. 'Finally!'

I guess my excitement got the best of me, "Well?"

"Well, what?" 'He's really playing dumb now!?'

"Who did you choose!?" Blue was bursting with anticipation.

"See for yourself." Red touched the button on the pokeball and threw it into the air. In a white light, a charmander emerged. The young pokemon looked around, studying the faces of the people around it. When it got to me it smiled, "Char!" I spent a lot of time at the Professor's lab, and got to spend some time with the starter pokemon.

Red smiled like a child, "I think he likes you!"

"Maybe he does..."

* * *

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later**_

 **Angel POV**

He was actually leaving, going off to accomplish his dreams. I was happy for him, but he was leaving me behind. Not for long, he'd be back every once in a while but still... Green had left already. We all knew he wanted to get a head start. He _was_ Professor Oak's grandson after all.

We were standing on the path leading out of Pallet Town and into the Viridian Forest. Mrs. Ketchum wrapped her arms around her son, giving words of good luck. Blue quickly hugged him, pulling away with smirk, "Good luck. You're gonna need it. Next year, _I'm_ getting my first pokemon." Laughter rose among the group. 'Classic Blue-sy!' Yellow wrapped her arms around the boy and whispered something. Red, being taller than Yellow, leaned down to her ear and whispered something. They pulled away, blushing.

Red and I exchanged a silent handshake. We each turned to go our separate ways. The gift grew heavier in my pocket. 'It's now or never.'

"Wait," Red spun around, "I wanted to give this to you!" I pulled a pendant out of my hoodie pocket. The charm was shaped like the moon with a ruby in the middle. It reminded me if his eyes, which earned him the nicknames: Vamps, Vampy, etc.

He seemed to have trouble forming a sentence, "I- Angie- Wow! Thanks!" He then started to dig in his backpack for something. 'He hasn't even left yet and he's unorganized.' "Found it!" Vamps pulled out a pendant similar to the one I'd given him, "Here. Think of it as something to remember me by." The charm was shaped like a star with an electric blue sapphire in the middle.

I stared at it in awe. After two years, I still wasn't able to figure him out. It was his day; he didn't have to get me anything yet...'Ugh! Why is he so...so...' I hugged him and whispered, "Thanks. I'm going to miss you Vampy."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back"

"Good luck."

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

Green became the Pokemon League Champion, only to be defeated a short while later: by Red. After he became the champion, Red became distant and went off on "special" training immediately. Blue and Yellow went off on their own journeys.

* * *

 _ **Another Year Later (Sigh)**_

Red was basically considered missing, only returning every once in a while. I was finally able to obtain a trainer's license and set of on my own journey. Professor Oak recommended that I travel to Johto. He said I'd need it if I wanted to find Red.

It was the night before I set off on my journey. The next day, I would start my career as a trainer.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it! If you have suggestions, comments, etc.** **Please review!**

 **-Star Guardian46 signing off**


	2. The Journey Begins

**AN: Wow that took a while. I'll try to update when I can. I really hope you like this chapter! Also a huge thanks to xXTheWhiteWraithXx for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _ **New Bark Town, Johto**_

 **Angel POV**

'Today's the day….' As advised, I'd gotten a goodnight's sleep. Well, if lying awake half the night is a goodnight's sleep. If only it had been dreamless… At least it wasn't a nightmare. " _For once,_ " a small voice echoed in my head,but that's not important.

 _ **Flashback to Dream**_

 _At first, I was running and laughing. I didn't know why. There was a nothingness in front of me or behind me. It was unstable, free, full of potential, possibility, and opportunity. The 'nothingness' transformed into a clear, grassy field and a bright blue sky. 'Oh, this again! It's not a dream, it's a memory.' The "dream" was reflecting a random day during the summer where the DexHolders were just goofing around. It was one of the best times in my life. Vamps materialized beside me. He had the appearance of the child he was when we met. We ran for a while, not saying anything. 'Shouldn't the other DexHolders be here?' It was the moment that thought found its way into my head that everything went wrong…_

 _The air began to chill. I turned my head away from the endless field ahead of us. The boy who'd been running beside me had matured into the distant young man everyone had come to see him as. Instead of the bright red he was named for, his eyes were a bloodied crimson. They showed experience, pain, and regret. He showed no sign of the spirit he once seemed to possess. I never understood why he was so…._ broken _. 'What happened to him? He used to be so full of... life is an understatement.' The one thing I_ did _know was the unbearable pain I felt. At this point, there was practically snow on the ground._

 _Then, he stopped. He just stood there with no emotion at all. He simply stared straight forward. Whether he was watching me move ahead of him, staring off into space, or looking at the horizon before him; I will never know. I had no control over my legs. I kept going. All I wanted was to turn around, stop, something. Red's figure grew smaller in the distance._

 _The land began to tear apart. The first rip separated me from Red. 'Well, no turning back now,' I thought sarcastically. Then, to make things_ sooo _much better, the land broke off in my path. 'Why me?' It didn't seem like I'd be stopping anytime soon. In fact, I was going faster. The pain increased as I went on. I also felt a torrent of emotions wash over me. Helplessness being one of the strongest. I hated it._

 _I approached the end of the field in front of me._

 _I couldn't stop and…_

 _I was…_

 _Falling…..._

 _And…_

 _Then…._

 _ **End Dream**_

'Ugh, I zoned out.' I'd gotten up pretty early in order to be on time. For the past few days, I had been staying with my aunt in Johto. I would be in Kanto if not for Professor Oak. He recommended that I travel through Johto before Kanto. My thoughts were it had something to do with the professor who needed help there. What he _said_ was that the experience would help me and that I might benefit from a Johto starter. 'Why did he choose me for this?'

I walked in front of the mirror. I was wearing a blue t-shirt, plain blue jeans, and black converse. I slipped on my black leather jacket. Then, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. My aunt wished me good luck as I went out the door.

* * *

 _ **Professor Elm's Lab**_

 **Angel POV**

Professor Elm was a bit different from Professor Oak. He was younger. Clumsier would be a good word as well. He tripped a lot walking into the room. Well, he _was_ chasing a cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, please get into your pokeball! The new trainer will be here any second!"

'I wonder if he even knows I'm here...' I cleared my throat. Both Professor Elm and the pokemon looked in my direction.

The professor looked a bit embarrassed, "Well, I guess you can stay out of your pokeball. Hehe." he chuckled nervously.

He began an intro similar to the one I'd heard Professor Oak say time and time again.

"Today is the day you will embark on your own journey. You will meet many people and pokemon, friend and foe alike. You may choose to conquer the eight gyms of this region like many before you. There are other option, but I imagine you must be in a hurry. You have the choice between a fire, water, or grass type." The professor retrieved the other two pokeballs from the machine in the corner. He then released the grass and water starters.

The grass starter was a four-legged, pale green creature. There was a leaf emerging from its head and spikes around its neck: Chikorita.

The water starter stood on two legs and was a mixture of blue, red, yellow, and jagged teeth: Totodile.

The fire starter, Cyndaquil, stood on four legs as well. It was lower to the ground than Chikorita, with squinted eyes. It was half green and half yellow. It also had fire coming out of its… backside. 'Um, kinda like Charmander I guess.'

"Choose only one, but take your time. The one you choose will be your partner for life." I looked to examine the trio once again.

Totodile looked happy. When I say happy I mean _REALLY_ happy. 'Not exactly my style. Too much hype. Now that that's out of the way, it's either fire or grass.'

All I can say about Chikorita is that it seemed really shy. 'Maybe that shyness could be determination, or something else.

I had a feeling Cyndaquil was really troublesome. Then again, when Professor Elm was chasing it… The small fire type had been running pretty fast… 'Imagine what it evolves into. With the right amount of training.'

I found myself caught between Chikorita and Cyndaquil. I had always thought that it would be easier. 'Now I know why he took so long.' Throughout the years, I'd never thought about how big of a choice this was. 'Now I know.' I pictured myself with each of the pokemon, even Totodile. 'I know who I'm going to pick now! I wonder how strong they'll be once they evolve.'

"I choose…"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! I really, truly, want to know if like this or not! Way too much excitement!**

 **-Star Guardian46 signing off!**


	3. The Journey ACTUALLY Begins

**AN: Hi! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

 **Oh, and to the guest who reviewed: Thank you so much! I think I still have tears of joy in my eyes!**

 ***Green appears out of nowhere.***

 **Green: Forgetting something?**

 **Me: I was going to do it!**

 **Green: Maybe you were. Maybe you weren't. Just do it now.**

 **Me: IF YOU WANT IT DONE SO MUCH, THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?!**

 **Green: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOUT!**

 **Me: YOU'RE SHOUTING NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT, I GIVE UP! I NEVER LIKED YOU! I'M GOING TO CRY OVER ALLEGIANT! *Storms out dramatically***

 **Green: *Sighs* Woah. She's got problems. *Picks up cards with words on them* I might as well do the disclaimer: Star Guardian46 doesn't own Pokemon or anything else she just happens to mention. She only owns the plot and Angel.**

 **Me: *Comes out from somewhere with tears running down face* ENJOY! *Sulks in corner* WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS?! WHY VERONICA ROTH?! WHY?!**

* * *

 **Angel POV**

"I choose… Chikorita." 'Wait a second. I meant to say Cyndaquil. What just happened?' I didn't show my confusion: I never do. My expression was fixed at my usual smirk. Chikorita's was the exact opposite. The Leaf Pokémon wore a look of bewilderment until finally, "Chika! Chika!" It ran around, occasionally doing a little dance.

The professor smiled, "A fine choice. Chikorita it is. Would you like to give her a nickname?" Chikorita stopped doing its 'happy dance' long enough to listen to us talk. It was now standing next to us. I knelt down to look my new partner in the eye. She held my gaze. I smiled a little.

"Do you want a nickname?" The pokemon nodded shyly. "Then maybe something simple or..." 'A metaphor, something with meaning behind it. Maybe it could be really complicated...' "Hmm..."

"Chik." 'That's it!'

"What about Chick?" 'Chick' nodded once again. Professor Elm gave me Chick's pokeball and sent me on my way. I got many congratulations as I walked out. M- I mean Red's mom had traveled from Kanto. My aunt also gave me the pokegear I'd forgotten. There was only one other thing: the good professor sent me on an errand.

Apparently, I was aiding an acquaintance of Professor Elm's. After I did that, I'd be able to start collecting gym badges.

 _ **Route 29**_

'So I guess this is kind of like a warmup.'

Chick was walking beside me; or at least I thought so. When I looked to my side' she wasn't there.

"Huh?" We were pretty far away from New Bark Town. 'If she wandered off into the tall grass...'

"Chik?" I spun around. There was Chick, standing right behind me. She tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were behind me. If it's alright with you, I'd prefer if you could walk beside me." She looked at me quizzically. "Or you can walk in front of me. If not I have to carry you." I got another weird look. "What? I just wanted to keep an eye on you. It's not that I don't think you can't handle of yourself. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Chika..." she sighed and walked next to me.

I turned to her and smirked, "I hope you know that I was joking about carrying you." I looked up, as if thinking about what to say next, "Then again, I might actually gain some strength from that. "Chik..."

"Why do I have a feeling that wasn't a compliment?"

"Chikorita. Chika." she laughed."Okay. That laugh was a little too dark for my taste." I cracked a small smile. The first real one in a while.

'This is nice. What would've happened if I'd chosen Cyndaquil? I wonder if this is how _he_ started his journey. All of this because of _one little thing._ All of this because of _him..._ What if things were different? What if... what if? Why so many 'what ifs'? Ugh, why me? Why? What if?' I sighed. 'I always do this, don't I? Maybe I'll just think about something else...' I sighed again. Then, I took notice of my surroundings for once. 'Hey! Shouldn't there be some wild pokemon out here? We've been out here a while... Oh, I should probably buy some pokeballs eventually.'

"Huh?" Chick nudged me and tilted her head to the side. "Oh! I'm fine, I was just thinking. Did you need something?" She gestured towards a patch of grass that was rustling. 'Finally.'

"Our first battle! Let's do this." I smirked. At the sound of my voice, a Pidgey jumped out of the grass. Chick took a stance in front of me. I looked at her. 'Now what moves do you know?' I thought back to before I left New Bark Town.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _As the professor handed me Chick's pokeball he spoke, "Chikorita knows the moves Tackle and Growl. Use them wisely. Good luck!" I put the pokeball on my belt._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Use Tackle!" I shouted. Chick launched herself at the Pidgey. 'Ooooh... it hit a tree... That. Had. To. Hurt. I wonder if that counts as a critical hit...' The Pidgey got up and attacked.

"We're just getting started!"

* * *

 _ **Mr. Pokemon's House**_

After moving through a few battles and Cherrygrove City, we'd finally made it to the home of Professor Elm's acquaintance. Mr. Pokemon was a middle-aged man with a love for rare pokemon items. He had apparently discovered a rare pokemon egg and was hoping that Professor Elm would study it. The egg wasn't only rare: it was a mystery. By mystery, I mean he had no clue what was in the egg. I'll admit that I was curious about what was in the egg as well. _He_ was rubbing off on me: well _had._

I should tell you what I had to do with all of this. My job was to deliver the egg to Professor Elm. That meant I had to go _back to New Bark Town._ 'Looks like I won't be getting my first badge anytime soon.' It wasn't that big of a deal, I had plenty of time to get my first badge. It didn't bother me.

Here's what did: Professor Oak also knew Mr. Pokemon, and just happened to be visiting him that day. I was wide-eyed and the professor spoke, "Hello Angel, I see you have gotten your first Pokemon. I fine choice might I add. May I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I was running an errand for Professor Elm before I start collecting gym badges." I regained my composure enough to respond. Then again, maybe I never lost it.

"Well since I'm here, I'll give you this." He gave me a rectangular, flat, object. 'A Pokedex!'

"A Pokedex?"

"Yes. A Pokedex. Since you're in Johto at the moment, I was wondering if you could gather some data on the pokemon here."

"Sure Professor." On the outside, I kept a pokerface. On the inside, I was... 'Sure Professor. That's what probably what _he_ said.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try to update every two weeks. No promises. Lot stuff going on this chapter. Any comments? Check out the poll on my profile.**

 ***Gets on knees* Please! Please! Please! Follow! Fav! Review!**

 **-Star Guardian46 signing off!**


	4. Thoughts and Memories

**Me: *dodges rotten tomatoes* What was that for?!**

 **Green: You're late.**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Green: By months.**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Green: If you know then why didn't you update?**

 **Me: Why are you still here?**

 **Green: *shrug* I dunno.**

 **Me: Leave.**

 **Green: No. Do the disclaimer.**

 **Me: If I do, will you keep quiet?**

 **Green: Maybe.**

 **Me: Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel.**

* * *

 _ **New Bark Town**_

 **Angel POV**

Professor Elm looked at the egg in wonder, "An egg! Such a wonderful specimen! What did Mr. Pokémon say about it?"

"He doesn't know what's inside. Didn't say much else. Professor Oak was there." I spoke in short sentences. I was in a hurry and unfortunately I found this conversation uninteresting. Rude I know but, I can never stay still for too long.

"Professor Oak?!"

"Yes. Professor Oak." I confirmed. 'Way to keep your cool Professor.'

"Oh, um that's great! Do-" I zoned out. 'You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.' I sighed internally. 'I'm never going to get anywhere. I'm just going to run continuous errands. I will be stuck in one spot for my entire training career.'

I cut the professor off, "He gave me a pokedex." 'Why? Why?! _WHY?! MUST I SABOTAGE MYSELF?!_ '

"A pokedex, that's great! Your journey will be much more interesting!" ' _And, here we go!_ '

Then, the police officer came through the door.

* * *

 _ **Route 30, Sunset**_

 **Angel POV (Obviously)**

"We should've just stayed in New Bark Town! _Heck! Cherrygrove City!_ _But_ _no!_ _I thought we could make it!_ " I ranted as we walked. I'd decided that it would be better to get to Violet City that day. The thing about it was that I payed no attention to the setting sun. I'd stopped paying attention to the looks I was getting from the few upcoming trainers on the route a long time ago.

My partner walked beside me while stifling her giggles, "It's ironic! I spent so much time wanting to hurry up and get on the road! Now, I regret all of it! _WHY AM I SO-_ " I stopped mid-sentence, turning to look at Chick. She'd finally burst out laughing.

"Seriously, you're laughing right now?! We have to campout now! That means we need to find firewood! What if we _can't_ find firewood?! What happens then, huh? This is a very serio-" I stopped both talking and walking. The reason? My incredibly supportive partner fell to the ground. Laughing. Still.

I pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the situation. Yes, a camera, I know. Cliché right?

 _ **Start Flashback**_

 _My aunt dusted off the camera and handed it to me, "I know it looks kind of old but it's not; I never got the chance to use it."_

 _I looked at it cautiously and then let out a small smile, "Thanks. I like it. A lot." That was a lie. I loved it. I've always had a thing for classic stuff. "Is this what you've been looking for the past few days?"_

 _She beamed with pride, "Maybe." We laughed._

 ** _End_** _**Flashback**_

Chick looked at me, surprised by the flash.

"It's a camera." I said. She rolled her eyes sending out a clear message: _Obviously._ "I want to document our adventure. That way, years from now, we can remember it... and moments like this."

Just then, I felt someone, _or something_ , tap my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a boy wearing an orange and white striped t-shirt, shorts, and baseball cap that was turned backwards. He also had a few cuts and scrapes.

"Are you a new trainer? Of course you are! Let's battle!" he shouted with a gigantic smile.

"Okay..." I said drawing out the word. Then, I looked at Chick, "You fine with that?" she nodded, looking down. 'Huh, must be shy around new people. She warmed up to me pretty fast though...' Once again turning my attention to the boy I said, "I only have one pokemon."

"That's fine I only have one myself." he said, still grinning from ear to ear. 'Let's get this over with. This kid is starting to creep me out.'

We both took our positions to battle. The boy sent out a purple mouse-like pokemon: Rattata. I sent out Chick. The battle began.

* * *

 _ **Route 30, Night**_

 **Angel POV (Who else)**

We'd set up camp and managed not to be caught in the dark. A huge accomplishment right?

I lay in my sleeping bag with Chick curled up next to me. She'd fallen asleep a while ago. Almost right after I put out the fire. I on the other hand, decided to recount the events of the day.

As it turns out, someone stole a pokemon from Professor Elm's lab. 'Who knew? I mean, in the world we live in, how easy is it to go out and catch a pokemon? The answer: Incredibly easy. So why would someone to do something like that?' I shook my head. I had to sleep. I needed rest for my gym battle tomorrow. There wasn't any use of me thinking about it anyway. I was just a kid... To everyone else anyway.

After that, I slowly drifted off with fragmented thoughts in my mind.

 _I wanna document our adventure. Broken promises._

 _ **WHY?!** Stay true to who you are._

 _Promising future._

 _I don't want the fame._

 **THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED.**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I'm really sorry that I'm late, but my life got in the way. *gasps* SHE HAS A LIFE?! *most of the audience faints* I know, I was surprised too.** **Soooo...**

 **As usual PLEASE review! They mean the world to me and make my day a lot better! I want to know what you think about this! I NEED to know if I'm terrible at this... or not... Hopefully or not! Fav and Follow as well!**

 **-Star Guardian46 signing off!**


	5. Did I?

**CHECK OUT THE POLL(S) ON MY PROFILE!**

 **A/N: I know it's been awhile. In my own defense, I've had a pretty busy life. (Excuses. Excuses.) I'll try to update when I can and- Woah... I don't think I've ever been able to-**

 **Green: Disclaimer.**

 **Me: DANG IT OAK!**

 **Green: Aww, miss me?**

 **Me: *Pulls out duct tape***

 **Green: What are going to- Mmph!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I own Angel, but even _she_ get's away from me at times.**

 **Alright bye! I have to go restrain and torture Oak now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I looked up at the blank ceiling of my bedroom. A random song blasted through my earbuds. It sounded familiar but I couldn't grasp the lyrics or anything else for that matter. It was the times like these that I loved. The times where I could be alone with my thoughts: when I could tune out reality._

 _There's a downside to that though._

 _When one is alone with their thoughts for too long the feeling in them drains away... If there was any feeling in them in the first place. That's one of the things I can't stand about being me. There are times when I'm numb to the outside world, to reality, and there are times when all I feel is pain. 'When did I get so dreary?'_

 _I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to unknown but familiar music, blocking out everything that wasn't my thoughts. It was actually kind of peaceful. I thought about the good times in my life. I thought about the future. I thought about what I wanted in life. I thought-_

 _I don't even know what I was going to think about next._

 **End Dream**

 **Angel POV**

A low growl erupted from somewhere around me. 'Maybe if I don't move or make a sound it'll go away...' I slowly began to drift off into a sleepy haze. Then, _something_ growled again.

I started to become a little more aware of my surroundings. When I opened my eyes, there was green instead of the normal white ceiling in my room. Not to mention I was lying face-down on a surface that definitely wasn't my bed.

'Wait...green...I'm outside.'

"Chika?"

At the sound of Chick's voice, I rolled over and sat up. The young Pokemon was standing a few feet away from me. She had a frightened look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said gently, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. I got up and reached my hand out to her and flinched. There was a sharp sting in my right arm like a paper-cut... Well, a lot of paper-cuts. 'I hate paper-cuts. I hate paper-cuts. I hate paper-cuts.'

When I looked down at my arm, there were several marks. They weren't deep and didn't hurt that much, mostly annoying. There were razor-sharp leaves on the ground. 'Wait a minute..'

"Chick... Did you do this?" she backed away from me. "Hey... it was an accident... Right? Everything's fine. I'm not mad." I sighed internally. 'I don't know if she believes me or not. But why wouldn't she?'

Then I heard the growling sound again. _Now_ , I was mad. I was ready to battle whatever decided to wake me up at the ungodly hour of the morning. When nothing appeared, I glanced around. Chick was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, now speaking in a quiet voice. Chick blushed and looked at the ground. The sound erupted again, and this time I could tell that it was Chick's stomach.

"Chika..."

"Oh..." 'I'd like to give myself credit for my mind in general but there just have to be times like these when I have to be a dumbass.' "My bad. I get kind of cranky when I have to be awake early or haven't had much sleep. I'm also pretty out of it when I first wake up." I got up and started rummaging through my bag in search of the Pokemon food I'd put in there prior. Today was a big day; we needed to be ready.

 **Chick POV (Change of pace. Am I right?)**

I watched my new master look through her bag for what I hoped was food. She would probably never know what happened. There was no possible way that she could ever learn to understand me completely and fluently.

 _ **Flashback Begin**_

 _I opened my eyes lazily. Looking over at Master who was still asleep, I felt my stomach growl. It must have been loud as Master mumbled something and rolled over in her sleep. 'Or she has really good hearing...'_ _I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep._

 _That proved to be pointless. 'I can just stay awake.' Laying down I tried to make myself comfortable. That was when I chose to realize that it was a little chilly and by that I mean ice cold. I sat through it for a while but eventually gave up._

 _Sighing, I carefully moved over to Master. When I was less than an arm's length away, I nudged her. Master rolled over quickly with her arm in the air. I moved back but I wasn't expecting it. Then, I went back to.. before. Before everything, before Master, before Professor Elm, the beginning. Then I used Razor Leaf._

 _'Oh no.'_

 ** _Flashback End_**

'She did say she wasn't mad, but...' Shaking my head, I threw the terrible memories back into the dark corner in my mind. I didn't know if I trusted her... yet.

Master held up a can of something with a gleaming smile. She looked a lot more young and carefree when she smiled. She unscrewed the top and gave me about half of it. Master herself had a breakfast of the berries leftover from the night before. After that, we prepped to go to the next town. Master said something about challenging a gym. I was really nervous about that. I'd done okay with the few trainer battles and wild Pokemon we'd went up against, but against a gym leader I wasn't so sure.

Master seemed to have faith in me even though I'd lost a few battles. She'd say that it was only the beginning. She'd say that the only direction to go was up.

 **Violet City**

 **Angel POV (Back to normal...)**

Chick walked beside me, but was more quiet than usual. I tried many times to make her laugh or just get some form of reaction. Nothing.

"Did I do something wrong?" I blurted out. She turned her head towards me. I wasn't going to let the small amount of progress I'd made fall apart, "You heard me. I asked if I did something. Did I, or is it something else? Tell me. Please. Nod or shake your head. Give me a sign." I was pleading. 'What is happening to me?'

"Chika. Chikorita," she mumbled. 'Still no answer.'

"Okay... Let's go get a room in the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy can check you out and I'll stock up on some things from the shop while that's going on. Then, we can check out the gym. If we have time, we can challenge it. Today though, I kind of want to explore. Who knows? We could find out some info about the gym leader. What do you say?"

She let out a small smile and we were off.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long to whoever was kind enough to read this. Sorry for the filler chapters.**

 **CHECK OUT THE POLL(S) ON MY PROFILE!** **YOU CAN HELP CHOOSE WHERE THIS STORY GOES!**

 **Please review and tell me if you like this story... or not... hopefully not or not... Follow and Fav as well!**

 **Any of those three will make my day... if you care... I mean... Who's even still reading? *sigh* I give up.**

 **-Star Guardian46 signing off**


End file.
